Lightning Crashes
by Nitefyre
Summary: Story Three Nathaniel died only to be torn Froim paradise and put into Ultimate Marvel Universe. Now he must learn to live and love again watching the Utlimate Xmen and Spiderman battle Sentinels. A story about Love, Life and Destiny.


Authors Notes: Ok this song story was inspired by listening to the song 'Lightning Crashes' by Live it's a great song about new life from death. So the basic Summary is that Nathaniel Washington AKA Kaiser a powerful supernatural hero of my creation lived the course of his life and died. The fates deeming that his work was not done bring him back to life in the Ultimate X-men time just after the death of Beast.

Disclaimer: Marvels own X-men and Spiderman, I own Nathaniel, Jamila, Izumi and Kyra and Live owns 'Lightning Crash's'

'Lightning Crash'

By

CW Clark

Aka

Deacon

"So what are you going to do Nathaniel just sit wallowing in self pity while the rest of us fight and die?" Colossus said his accent growing thick with his raising anger and he had a right to be, the battle between the X-men and the makers of the Sentinels had come to its climax. Today there would be only one group walking away, hopeful Piotr thought to himself he and his friends, the people that become his teammates and family would win out. If not then they would make the world remember, remember that mutants, post humans were here to stay and would not stop fighting anyway they could physically, politically to earn their rights a equal citizens of the world. He was willing to die for that, to die for the right live happily without fear of instant death from above by a 40 foot tall robot. The roaring sound of the thunder and numerous flash of lightning no more than 400 yards singled the start of the battle as Storm unleashed her fury upon those who took the man she once loved from her.

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries_

_Her placenta falls to the floor_

_The angel opens her eyes _

"I died Piotr; my time was over…I was given happiness, paradise I didn't have to fight anymore. I was finally happy…We all were, me, my mother, Kyra, Jamila, Izumi everyone. I've seen enough death in my time. I was death in my old life. Now I have to become that again, I don't want that, this is not my fight anymore my wars ended years ago." Nathaniel said softly not taking his eyes of the rolling thunder and lightning streaked skies before him, flash's of bright red and fire filled that air as Cyclopes and Phoenix joined the fray. 

__

_The confusion sets in_

_Before the doctor can even close the door _

"And you assume that we want this, I never wanted to be this, to become a hired hand for the Russian Mafia, to be found by Xavier but destiny so other wise and now I all can do is accept the lot that been has given me." Piotr said from between clenched teeth his massive fist balled so tight that he was starting to even dent his steel skin. "This is pointless, you think your the only that never wanted this kind of life, your wrong. I have watched friends die because they were different. I'm not going to allow that to happen anymore." He said that bright flash of lightning reflecting of his steel body as he moved forward his back to Kaiser. 

__

_Lightning crashes, an old mother dies_

_Her intentions fall to the floor_

"You'll die you know that right, they will overwhelm you and then kill you." Nathaniel said quietly not even having the heart to face one of the few people that he had chosen to get close since his resurrection a few months ago. 

__

_The angel closes her eyes_

_The confusion that was hers _

_Belongs now, to the baby down the hall_

"That may be true but at least I die for something instead of living for nothing." Colossus stopped in slowly and possibly last marched like his codename he stood towering over Nathaniel eyes solemn for but a brief second before the killer in rose to the surface. 

__

_O__h I feel it comin' back again_

_Like a rollin' thunder chasing the_ _wind_

"For what is worth, she is falling in love with you, she maybe already… so are going to let Ororo fight and die knowing that man she loves is coward, if that was to be her last thought would be able to live with yourself." With those words Colossus turned and left the man to this thoughts there was nothing more that he could do here, it was up to him now weather he fought at their side out not, with or with out Kaiser this madness end tonight. 

__

_F__orces pullin' from the center of the earth_ _again _

_I can feel It _

_"**What are you doing Lover this is not you, you don't sit idle with innocents fighting and dieing. You are a warrior, an Emperor, a solider, you belong on the battlefield. It's in your blood you are a Dragon after all. Let us be among the dead, you have been given a chance to rejoin the living and do some good...take it"**_ A soft voice asked in his mind, he knew that voice, it was voice that saved his life kept him from descending into madness. Nathaniel closed his eyes envisioning his mate, her caramel skin short dark hair the curves of her body that he so loved to travel when they were alone. He missed her more than anything in the world. "I died Jamila along with you that was supposed to be my end, don't I get a moment of peace, why must I carry the burden of the world on my shoulders" 

__

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries_

_This moment she's been waiting for _

"Because with great power comes great responsibility." A youthful voice said breaking Nathaniel out of his thoughts, in front of his stood a small young man dressed in red and blue tights. He face was young but worn like he had seen many battles himself. "I never asked to be injected with that serum, never asked for my Uncle to die. I never asked to be Spiderman just like you never asked to be brought back and just like you never asked to be Valshar and bare a power that rivals the Phoenix." Peter said softly. "Its destiny" 

_The angel opens her eyes_

"Like love we can't fight, we can't choose it or change it. It picks us and changes us." Peter said kneeling down in front of that Nathaniel peering into his gold eyes seeing the fear, the doubt, and the intense pain that was reflected in his sun color eyes. "You're afraid that will be breaking your promise to your mate if you fall in Love with Storm." 

_Pale blue colored iris, presents the circle_

"Yes I will dragons mate for forever not even death can destroy the bond that Jamila and I share." Nathaniel said. "She freed me of that bond before I was brought back but still it's never going to broken." 

"Then what's stopping you, 'cause I can tell from the way it sounds you are not honoring the memory of you mate by sitting watching them fight and die when you have the power to stop it. From what you have told me before she would want you to fight and live again. Not be the walking died but hey I'm just a kid what do I know." Peter put his mask on readying himself to swing in the fray. "Before ask I know I can't be much of a help and I know I might not come back but it's worth it knowing the fact that at the end of this MJ or Aunt May won't have to live with Sentinels killing anyone they get close to before they are a Post-human or they themselves getting killing in the crossfire…that I am willing to die for what about you?" He said leaping in the air as a hard rain started pour down the sky was black as night lightning streaking the sky even the heavens seemed in battle today. Nathaniel came to his feet as closed his eyes thinking of his sister Kyra she died his life ended. She came back and tried to kill him they fought and cried together, in the end she would always be there his light in darkness. 

**_"Remember what you told me brother, you told that we fight so that those who can't don't have to. We bare the burden of the world because we are the only ones that can…You didn't have the power to stop what Zachariah did to me or our mother but you can stop this, don't let her suffer that same fate." _ **

__

_Puts the glory up to high, high _

Nathaniel reached out across the battlefield using his third eye to see the life aura's of all those involved, they appeared before him in an array of colors from greens and blues, fiery reds, to the richest black. Through all of this auras and emotions he found the one he was looking for an aura the color of the sky crackling with lightning. From this faceless form of color he felt anger and flashes of memories of watching one you love die. The fear of being locked in a cell and used, the doubt of facing outs that were so insurmountable that is was mind blowing. He also felt fear, fear of the death, and the fear of dying for a lost cause but most of all the fear of making the same mistake twice. Finally he felt Ororo making her piece, her powers spent and a Sentinel lining up for the final shot. 

__

_Oh I feel it comin' back again _

**_"You are not going to die."_** She heard a voice say in her mind as the Sentinels final picked up in her Bio signature. Yards away Nathaniel stood his fist clenched gaze set skyward slowly his vision was filled with a golden light, the air around started to crackle with gold flames so hot and bright the sky was set a blaze like the morning sun rise. Nathaniel let the ancient power from with in free, his hair shifted from a dark brown to be shimmering golden white. He felt his wings burning as the burst fourth from his back, memories of all the times he fought by his friends side. He and Jamila together making love and bonding her thoughts, his thoughts and souls merged into one, his coronation as Emperor, his dying so his daughter and son could live. Watching his daughter and son both fall in love being content that she could handle being Empress. 

__

_Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind _

Nathaniel let out a battle cry that sound more like a roar as his aura burst to life his body wrapped in gold white flame, every pour in his body radiating power. His gaze settled on were the battle was taking place where his knew family was fighting for there lives. His old life was over and it was time start his new one in flash of golden fire he blasted from the street, streaking across the sky leaving a trail of flame as he flew. 

__

_Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again_

_I can feel it; I can feel it_

The Sentinel landed in front of Storms broken form, her leg was broken, she was bleeding from an untold numbers cuts but she was not going die with out fight. She was used the last bit of the strength to created a ball of lightning in her slim hands leveling her palm she throw the projectile at the machine only to watch as it harmless hit the armor. 

**"Non-human signature detected…execute." ** Its robotic voice said raising its hands the plasma cannon on its arm charging. She closed her eyes trying to think of Henry, thinking of the golden eye stranger that some how stole her heart. 

"That's right you over sized trash can…I am non–human but the only one hear doing the executing will be me." 

__

_Oh I, oh I, oh I _

Nathaniel stood before her in all his draconic glory looking every bit of the Emperor that man known as Xa'los told them he was born as; his burning gold wings spread wide as he held out his hand holding the blast that was meant to kill her like it was nothing. She had never seen something so beautifully awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time. His body was literally on fire the area around was set a glow like his was sun itself, his hair now reached all the way down his back and seemed to have a life of its own. Kaiser wasted no time throwing the Sentinels attack back at it the blast fried the machines visual array leaving it blind. Nathaniel leapt in to the air blade raise cleaving the Sentinel clean in half. 

__

_I can feel it comin' back again _

"Storm are you… oh my god…" Jean said seeing Kaiser in his true state as a dragon, as the Emperor of dragons he was blessed with power of the ancient first dragon. Jean landed carrying a group of beaten and battered X-men and one teenage boy by the name of Spiderman all looked like they had been sent through the ringer. 

"You say that you should see yourself as the Phoenix." Kaiser said with a half smile, Jamila was right in battle was where he belonged fighting to protect that which he loved it was his nature and destiny after all. 

"Very funny, you know I could sue the big fiery light show is my trade mark." Jean said placing a hand on her hip giving Nathaniel fiery smile. "There are more coming think we can handle them." 

__

_Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

"You're new to the whole God like power thing, just follow me" Nathaniel turning to see hundreds of Sentinels filling the sky. **_"Don't worry we'll come back." _** He said to Storm feeling her worry and apprehension, and confusion about how they were talking psychically when neither was telepathic in anyway. **_"I'll tell you when I get back…just know that I love you, oh and Jamila gives you permission to kick my ass any time you need to… don't its a long story." _******

****"Hate to break it up but there are some mutant killing robots the need killing." Jean said blasting in to the sky in the shape of flaming bird, Nathaniel simply smiled as the blasted in the air creating the dragons of pure gold fire around him as the two started to tear through ranks of Sentinels. 

_Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again _

As he cut Sentinel after Sentinel down he remembered the oath that he took, to always protect those who could not protect themselves, to always honor the memories of his fallen Agents, To always die protecting the world the lived in. Agents of the Conclave were warriors pure and true they lived as such and died as such. Nathaniel shot through air Jean right next to him as the both split off at sharp ninety degree angles. Nathaniel came to stop the Sentinels bearing down on him; floating in the air he gathered power from deep with in and focused, finding every machine he could lock on to. 

__

_I__ can feel it _

When he first met Jamila he knew at that very moment he would die for her. 

_I can feel it _

After he lost his mind and she was holding him as regained control of his body. He knew that she would be with him forever. When he first met the woman called Storm, it happened all over again. Now that life was over and this one was beginning. From deep inside he could feel Jamila smiling telling him that she loved him and telling to live and be happy, and love Ororo with the same passion as he loved her with. "Usstan iglata." He in his native language, at the same time the sky was set blaze with gold and red orange flames as both Phoenix and Kaiser unleashed, Dragons of gold flame shot from Nathaniel's body each beam melting destroying a single target. As for Jean she simply tore about the machines on atomic level the sky was filled with small explosions. 

When the smoked cleared and the storm ended the X-men and there allies stood in awe they had won. Nathaniel and Jean came floating back down the ground the bodies bloodied and bruised, covered in dirt and grim but for the most part alive. Storm with the help of Piotr made her way over to Nathaniel, wrapping her slim arms around his neck entangling her fingers in his hair and kissed him with everything she had in her savoring every minute of his lips on hers. 

"So it seems you have made your choice eh?" Colossus asked 

"Yeah Jamila and my family would want this way, Peter was right I have a great power and I have to use it again, destiny deems so and can't fight that, just like how I can't fight how feel about Ro." Nathaniel said running his hand gently through her short cut hair as buried her head in his chest savoring the warmth that she had not felt in months. 

"Hank would be happy for you he would want you to move on." Bobby started. "Oh and if you hurt her you have to deal with the Iceman you got that…" Bobby said knowing that after what he saw Nathaniel would wipe the floor with him but still they were X-men and they always looked out for there own. 

"So what are you going to do now?" Peter Parker asked limping forward, his costume torn, he was seeing two of everything and new that was not good but at least he could see, seeing meant he was alive. . 

"I'm going to live again, and do what I was born to do, what I given the power to do protect the world… I am Dragon it is what we are, we live as warriors and die as warriors. Though I'm not planning on doing the death thing anytime soon for a very long time." Nathaniel said as the Blackbird landed to in front of them. 

"How did you talk to me in my mind, your not a telepath?" Storm as trying to repress the giggles as picked her up of the ground as the Blackbird made its descent. 

"Well see there is this thing with Dragons, when we fall in love there is a bond formed between use and person, the deeper the love the stronger the bond. Jamila and I had the strongest you could have a soul bond they are rare and powerful. Not even death can over come that bond…" He said looking down his gold eyes meeting her hazel. 

"What about you and me?" 

"Well that I have a lot of time to figure that out, oh and she says take care of me… cause if you hurt me, you'll have deal with Isis and to tell you that Hank says live, be happy, likes the new hair cut and that he loves you" Nathaniel said with a blush. 

"Tell her I plan and tell her to tell Hank I love him and who is Isis, sounds like someone I would like." Storm asked that settled into the se for the flight back to New York.. 

"That was Jamila's codename back in my old life…" Nathaniel started as the Blackbird lifting in the sky and shot towards the mansion and his new home in the heavens several faint faces appeared one of women with black hair and stormy blue eyes, a woman short browner hair he eyes the color of fire and another woman with burning silver eyes. They all smiled for a friend, a lover and brother for he had the peace in life that he looked for in death. He was getting a second chance and he did deserve it. 

_I can it feel _

"Enjoy yourself lover." The one with fire colored eyes said before fading in to the sky. 

The beginning 

Author Notes: Ok I was trying my best not to make this sound to Gary stuish, 'cause the X-men would have won with out him. The point of this whole story was say that something you can't avoid with blessed with power. Nathaniel died thinking his battle was over and he brought back because he was needed. Spiderman was of course a given for this story well because he was where Nathaniel was at, questioning why he should fight. Well the next story I have planned will probably shift back towards the Outlaw X OC's probably a conversation between Logan and Bart Chusei. After watching his brothers girlfriend and fellow Teammate Christina Ashford a.k.a Blitz go insane and kill her sister, he watches his brother Jason leave in fit of grief, the Bart and Logan talk about dealing with ones own problems and how you can't fight everyone battle not matter how much you care for them. 


End file.
